


Saintoshka

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: With a little skip, Jesus and Buddha rushed off to have a vacation together! A parody of Matryoshka by Hachi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you aren't sure, the bold parts are sung by Buddha, and the regular parts are sung by Jesus.

A person I’ve thought much about  
Perhaps we’ll talk soon, but I wonder when?  
Yes, I’ve always been like this  
A curious, happy, Messiah

**A plan born from exhaustion  
Our clothes are modern, but we’re still strange  
Don’t tell anyone  
Or the world will flip out**

Ah, I feel ecstatic  
Tell me more about your memories, too  
Ah, how I want to know  
What you are like

**Um, well,  
If you please, control your spending  
Snowball trees? Raspberries?  
Just be careful  
What should I do with you?  
Can’t you tell me? No, not that!**  
Loud and clear, I hear you  
Psycho? Scar?  
Let’s go see them!  
Everything, all’s to be experienced  
Hurry, run with all your excitement

**Clap your hands at the end  
And watch this skillfully-made play  
Yes, I do care about it  
The warmth in the world is rising**  
You and I, vacation?  
Vacation?  
Really, vacation?  
With lots of adventures?  
With a little skip, we rushed off, rushed off  
 **Ah, I’m ready to yell out  
Calm every part of me  
Ah, with all your words  
Calm me for me**

Um, well,  
Listen a little-it’s something important  
Snowball trees? Hickies?  
Just tug my crown  
It’s just that I can’t control myself  
Should we do more fantastic things?  
 **You may suffer sometimes, but please don’t cry  
Parade? Marade?  
Let’s laugh some more  
Wait, you say, wait, wait,  
This looks so amazing!**

You and I, vacation?  
Vacation?  
Really, vacation?  
With lots of adventures?  
With a little skip, we rushed off, rushed off

**Why are you bleeding?!**

Let’s sing together!

**See how today  
I’m still a serious, calm Buddha**

If you please, play more with me  
Snowball trees? Raspberries?  
Just forget that  
What should I do with you?  
Can’t you tell me? Why not this?

**It’s too frivolous, that’s why!  
Psycho? Scar?  
Aren’t those scary?  
Everything, all’s going to fade  
Hurry and run no longer!**


End file.
